Tools for providing health facility information to a vehicle occupant, including facilities that exist along a travel route, are known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,536 to Singleton discloses a method and system for identifying medical facilities along a travel route. The system includes an input device, a processor, a server database and a memory storing various information regarding medical facilities. For on-demand determination of medical facilities along a travel route, the input device includes a GPS receiver providing the current geographical coordinates of a patient requiring medical assistance to the processor. The processor compares the geographical coordinates of the patient to coordinates of medical facilities in the database to determine medical facilities near the patient. A user of the system may also input a type of medical emergency, preferred language and insurance information to refine the search for medical facilities. The processor may also calculate a projected travel route using navigational software. The identified medical facilities may be displayed to a user in any manner and/or saved in a navigational computer for reference in case of a medical emergency.